Reality Podcasts
Rob Has a Podcast covers a large variety of reality competition shows, ranging from flagships like Survivor and Big Brother, to lesser known or one-off shows like Glass House and Opposite Worlds. NOTE: This page represents shows covered by the main RHAP feed. To view shows covered by Reality TV RHAP-Ups, please visit the proper page. To view non-reality podcasts like News AF and Rob and Akiva Need a Podcast, please check out there respective pages. Major Reality Shows Survivor The most popular and well-covered show, the coverage has evolved over the years. As of Season 36, regular coverage during the season consists of multiple podcasts per week: # Introduced during Survivor: Kaôh Rōng # Introduced during Survivor: Cambodia. ''Hosted by David & Rob until Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers when Jessica replaced Rob # Introduced during ''Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers # Introduced during Survivor: Cagayan, Survivor Seasons Covered on RHAP U.S. * Heroes vs. Villains * Nicaragua * Redemption Island * South Pacific * One World * Philippines * Caramoan (Fans vs. Favorites 2) * Blood vs. Water * Cagayan (Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty) * San Juan Del Sur (Blood vs. Water 2) * Worlds Apart * Cambodia (Second Chances) * Kaôh Rōng (Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty 2) * Millennials vs. Gen X * Game Changers * Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers * Ghost Island * David vs. Goliath * Edge of Extinction * Island of the Idols * Winners at War International * Australian Survivor (2016) * Survivor NZ: Nicaragua * Australian Survivor (2017) * Survivor NZ: Thailand * Survivor South Africa: Philippines * Australian Survivor: Champions vs. Contenders (2018) * Survivor South Africa: Island of Secrets * Australian Survivor: Champions vs. Contenders (2019) Off-season *Survivor Off-season Podcasts Big Brother RHAP covers US Big Brother as well as some international versions. Coverage for the US version begins with a live show directly following each episode. Rob also conducts exit interviews with the eliminated contestants. Starting in Big Brother 14 Rob has live-feed correspondents that appear on the show to cover the things that happen outside of the aired programming. Rob conducted official searches for new live feed correspondents during coverage of Big Brother Canada 3 and Big Brother: Over the Top. In addition to RHAP's main feed coverage, RHAP podcaster and Big Brother Canada 3 contestant Jordan Parhar covers Big Brother at least once a week on his podcast Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, located in Reality TV RHAP-Ups. The RHAPpy Hour was retired when Jordan Parhar retired from podcasting following Big Brother Canada 5. Big Brother Seasons Covered on RHAP U.S. * Big Brother 12 * Big Brother 13 * Big Brother 14 * Big Brother 15 * Big Brother 16 * Big Brother 17 * Big Brother 18 * Big Brother: Over the Top * Big Brother 19 * Celebrity Big Brother 1 * Big Brother 20 * Celebrity Big Brother 2 * Big Brother 21 International * Big Brother Canada 1 * Big Brother Canada 2 * Big Brother Canada 3 * Big Brother Canada 4 * Big Brother Canada 5 * Big Brother Canada 6 * Big Brother Canada 7 * Big Brother UK Off-season *Big Brother Off-season Podcasts RHAP Live Feed Correspondent Timeline The Amazing Race RHAP covers both the US and some international versions of the Amazing race. Coverage consists of a recap for each episode, talking to previous Amazing Race contestants and talking with the eliminated teams. The Amazing Race Seasons Covered on RHAP U.S. * The Amazing Race 20 * The Amazing Race 21 * The Amazing Race 22 * The Amazing Race 23 * The Amazing Race 24 * The Amazing Race 25 * The Amazing Race 26 * The Amazing Race 27 * The Amazing Race 28 * The Amazing Race 29 * The Amazing Race 30 * The Amazing Race 31 International * The Amazing Race-International Versions Other Reality Shows * The Circle * The Celebrity Apprentice * Hunted * Last Comic Standing * The Quest * Utopia * Whodunnit? * Opposite Worlds * The Glass House * King of the Nerds * Jersey Shore Category:Podcasts Category:Survivor Category:Big Brother Category:Reality Show Category:The Amazing Race